


Divulge

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, More 3 am writing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "let me stay with you here. Your wisdom is far greater than anyone else's. I don't want to leave. Not even for Overwatch. Not even for the people who saved me."





	Divulge

"Are you sure you want this?" 

Zenyatta floated calmly, his palms resting on his knees. He looked at his student, Genji, as he lowered to his knees and bowed humbly. 

"Yes, master. More than anything." 

Zenyatta chortled softly, though his face showed no emotion "really?"

"Please," Genji was nearly begging, "let me stay with you here. Your wisdom is far greater than anyone else's. I don't want to leave. Not even for Overwatch. Not even for the people who saved me."

Zenyatta held his hand out to his disciple, who took it without hesitation. 

"Understand, Genji, this is not the training you seek."

"But it is!" Genji quickly retaliated, "it was not when I first arrived but you've shown me that I need this. That it is only you that can put me at peace with myself."

"My student..." Zenyatta simulated a sigh, "you still have much to learn. Only you can put yourself at peace."

Genji was becoming desperate, "This is why I need you. I am young and foolish."

If Genji had admitted this before Zenyatta might have short-circuited. When he first took the young cyborg under his wing he was stubborn. He lashed out often and violently. His inner turmoil and hatred was often too muchfor him to handle. But now he was wiser. He was at peace with what he had become, and Zenyatta was the reason. Genji was grateful for that. He was so happy he could cry. And he didn't want to loose that. 

"Genji, promise me this: you will leave when destiny calls you."

Genji pressed his lips to the cold metal of Zenyatta's hand.

"Yes, master..." he softly spoke against his teacher's hand. His lips ventured to his wrist. "Yes, master..." he whispered again. 

His mouth found its way up his arm, his shoulder, his neck, until Genji could feel his chest against his Master's and the energy that radiated from him.

"Anything you say, master... anything and everything for you." 

Zenyatta did not know what to say. He had no wisdom to share. Nothing that would fit this interaction. So he said nothing. His hands floated to either side of Genji's body and he softly embraced him. 

Genji nearly melted. His mind suddenly turned into a jumbled mess and everything finally gave way. The water started to fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, slowly at first, until a steady stream was pouring out of him. 

"Genji, please do not cry."

But it was too late. Genji's respirator was shorting out, making his breath jump and his voice tremble. He was overcome with sudden emotion. Of what nature it was he was not sure. 

"I-I-I..." his voice glitched in and out, "I lo-love-love you Zenyatta-atta"

"This is not purely about me, my student. I was the last coin that tipped the scale. This is about your past; your brother, your body, yourself."

Hearing the truth only made Genji unravel more. His grip on Zenyatta's frame tightened. 

"My student..." 

"Y-yes, mast-master?"

Genji prepared himself for some piece of powerful wisdom, one that just might bring him back to his senses. But instead-

"You are damaging my body."

Genji quickly and bashfully retreated and tried to collect himself. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands and took a deep breath. 

"My apologies, master... I-I am not sure what came over me..." 

"Genji," Zenyatta's voice was calm, he reached for Genji's hand again, "there is nothing to apologize for. My heart has always been open to you." 

One touch and it was over. The distance, the doubt, the fear; the electricity that runs through their skin zapped him back into the moment. He looked Zenyatta in the eye, and although they didn't change shape, he could see the sincerity in them. This feeling, he couldn't explain it. But Zenyatta could see that. 

"Opia," he explained, "the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable."

His face had a softness even though it lacked flesh. He knew so much more than Genji. He was wise and was comfortable with himself. He was perhaps the only man Genji ever knew that could look in a mirror of truth and only see his own reflection.

Now if only he could do the same.


End file.
